in the saiyuki world
by summer.a.McDaniels
Summary: ten years old and in the world of saiyuki
1. Chapter 1 profile

pro

okami no kage

age-10

hair-brown

eyes-left one gold right one crimson

likes- swords,guns,anime/manga,yaoi,sometimes cosplay,love watermelon,and wolves,foxes,and dragons. country music,rock,hip hop some rap.

dislike-people she loves being hurt ,bullying,and hates the color pink.

species- human

weapon-banishing gun,and the heaven suturas said only those pure of heart can use it

what she wears-long baggie pants,a shirt with a wolf looking into a waterfall with a dragon cerciling the sky and a kit in a tree,crimson and midnight blue skate board shoes,

and a hoddie that can fit three of you.

personality- calm,quiet,couriese,and vary smart for a ten year old,vary playful like a wolf pup,knows when to be serious,can tell what other people feel just by looking at them,will help those in need,knows not of the evils of the world,and thinks that all people have a good side even demons no matter who they are,very protective over those she cares about witch is almost every one.


	2. Chapter 2 into the saiyuki world

chapter one

"ring......ring....ring"that was the last bell that just rung and thet means that its time for summer

"yayayayayayayayayyaya" yelled a hyped up kage that means moive marithon tonight.'First movie is beuty and the beast,then lion king 1,2,1 1/2,after that are we there yet,and last holes.'

thout kage unawear of what was about to happen."i'm home."called kage"mom dad wear are you."shouted kage "there not here anymore."said a very pretty women."where are they?"asked kage. "they dead."she said."oh."said kage about to cry."now now don't cry I know some people to take care of you here take this it'll help you stay alive."she said."ok but I need to get my music and cd player."said kage as she went to her room."hurry now or well be late,oh and one more thing ok more than one thing first ignor sanzo he's always mad and mean stay quite and he won't get this." she said and kissed kages forhead."this is a chakra to show i chose you to carry this."she said and handed me a scroll."it's the heaven scroll for only the purest heart."she explain."oh ok."siad kage "now last but not least this."she said and handed me a gun."b-b-but t-this is a gun i'm not old enough to use this."said kage as she took the gun."this is no ordenary gun this is a banishing gun and were you'r going your gonna need this."she said."oh ok." said kage. "now do we have every thing we need?"she asked."yea I think so...oh hold on I almost forgot this."said kage as kage got hiei her stuff fox."ok I'm ready."said kage."ok lets go."she said

* few miutes later*

{sanzos pov}

"but sanzo im still hungry."whined the very annoying voice of the monkey

" I DON'T CARE!!!!" I shouted very annoyed when suddenly i heard whimper comeing from over on the bed. "hm?" I hmmed as i turned around and notice a kid on my bed...."WHAT THE HELL!!!!" I shouted. "hmhmhmhm WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." she started crying loudly when suddenly a all to familer light shone. ".....OH HELL NO. " I shout at the women. "OH NO I AM NOT TAKEING CARE OF ANOTHER ANNOYING BRAT!!!" I yelled at her. but befor she could say anything . "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." she started crying harder. "WOULD YOU BE QUIET!!" I shouted at her. "now now no need to shout sanzo" said hakki. " then get her to shut up." I said. "no hakki don't." said the mercifly goddess. "now sanzo appoligizes and she'll stop."

she said. but before I could apoligize. "oh and you have to mean it I mean you did wake her."

"i'm sorry." I said senserily. " i-i-it's o-ok."she said in a cute and snifly voice.....'wait did I just think she was cute???' 'oh god im going insane' I thought."you didn't mean to your just annoyed."she said. 'hmm i geuss shes ok' I thought. "now what do you want." i asked still slitely annoyed. but before she could began. I was pushed into a chair."HEY WHATS THE BIG IDEA!!!" I shouted at her agin and she began to tear up."hey now don't start that now." I said. "sorry" she said as she whiped her eyes. " but really whats the big idea." I asked "close your eyes."she said in a small and low voice. "ok." I said eyeing her in a suspecious way and did as she asked knowing that i could protect my self frome her when suddenly I felt tiny hands on my they began to move in a circle on my shoulders as I began to relaxies not enough to fall asleep but I felt less annoyed after a while she stoped. "There feel better?" I heard a small and soft happy voice asked. "hmmm yea." I said just as soft as her,

( KAGE POV)

"thats good." I said in my normel voice whitch is always soft."hm hm." I heard a older males voice cough. "hm are you ok?" I asked the one that the lady call hakki.

"hmm yes i'm fine." he said "oh thats good." I said very releved. "alright now hunny why don't you listen to some music."sure ok." I said and pulled out my music and putting in a cd of josh turner

and began to sing along

"Grand Old Opry music show playin' on my radio

Fiddle and a steel guitar in some little redneck bar

Parkin' lot full of four wheel drives

You won't hear no hip hop jive

Cowgirls lookin' for cowboys

Two-step to that ol' white noise

I'm talkin' 'bout white noise comin' from the white boys

I can't keep my cowboy boots from stompin'

To that white noise comin' from the white boys

Take me where those honky's are a-tonkin'

When the evenin' sun goes down crusin' through our little town

Country girls and country boys showin' off hillbilly toys

Talkin' 'bout white noise comin' from the white boys

I can't keep my cowboy boots from stompin'

To that white noise comin' from the white boys

Take me where those honky's are a-tonkin'

Tractor pulls and rodeos, county fairs and bluegrass shows

It ain't a thing 'bout black and white

It's Johnny Cash and Charley Pride

It what I call white noise comin' from the real mccoys

I can't keep my cowboy boots from stompin'

To that white noise comin' from the real mccoys

Take me where those honky's are a-tonkin'

Take me where those honky's are a-tonkin'

And take me where those honky's are a-tonkin."

*sanzo party and godess pov*

"..........wow......." they all said.

"any way while shes bussie ...first of all why im be staying with sothing you should not menchin is her parentes there both dead killed by demons in her world secound don't shout she can't stand shoutinng said the godess giving three out of four looks at the sanzo last but not least don't mess with the fox,friends or talk bad about the dead....one more thing teach her what shell need to shell need you and hakkis help the most....and under no sercome stance give her sweets its very bad for her health." said the godess of mercy."hn" "yea" "sure" were the replies she got. "well bye see you soon."she said and dissapered befor sanzo could shout at her.


End file.
